


I will call you pretty

by Panda05



Category: Batman(Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing, Frottage, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda05/pseuds/Panda05
Summary: Damin最近忙于工作，他一回家就倒在沙发上睡着了，又一次把Jason晾在了一边。





	I will call you pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Call You Pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/856811) by [unboundpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen). 

> 2017年的翻译，搬运到AO3，之前因为我太懒了（。以及我根本不会翻译R18

Damian踏入他和Jason的公寓的那一刻，他就被扑到门前，这是他不擅长的攻击。但是，在他能获得一个自由的手臂并像往常一样向攻击者表示宽容时，攻击者冲着Damian的背冲了过来。

“放轻松，蝙蝠惠，是我。"Jason 温热的呼吸掠过他的脖颈，轻轻咬着变暖的皮肤。

"Jason, "Damian 叹了口气，放下他的手，歪了歪头之前完全放松下来。

“我只是想给你-一个特别的欢迎方式，Dami。你最近回来的越来越晚，还倒在沙发上就睡了。我们都没有什么时间娱乐下”

“小心点，Todd, 你就像吸引我的注意-样。“他伸出手抬起Jason 的头，吻了吻他的肩膀。这个欢迎仪式非常诱人。Jason 继续打开他的嘴，品尝他好像已经这样很久了，把疲惫抛在脑后。Jason 舔他上颚时Damian颤抖了一下，享受着Jason帮他脱衣服时的抚摸。

“你用了唇彩?“

“芒果味。喜欢吗?”

Damian舔了舔他自己的嘴唇，意味深长地尝尝。

Jason马上把Damian转了个个儿，又将他按在门上，扯着他的领带把他带到下一个吻中。

“嘿亲爱的，工作怎样? "Jason 对着他的嘴唇轻声说，轻咬着。

“累死，”Damian 轻啄他-下，“烦死..啄一下，“前几周父亲让我驾驶——”

“等等，你现在应该知道那种问题非常夸张，蝙蝠崽。

“我不再是个青少年了，更不是说小孩，Todd。”他吸了吸鼻子，被Jason顽皮的方式逗乐了。年轻人向下看去，看到衣物下另一个立起来的东西。

Damian可以听到Jason心里在笑，感觉到他对他开玩笑。现在他正好看上了这个男人，Damian可以看出这根本不是普通的衣服。奇怪的是，他能隔着领带感觉到Jason戴着手套的手指。

Jason踮起脚尖来帮他解开领带，从领子里可以看到一件白色的运动..内衣?看起来对女士来说是低胸的，还有黑色福边下面的红色格子布的花纹。它给了一个高点儿的的男人有一定胸围的错觉，看起来没那么差。

这花了他一点时间，才能看到Jason ...裸露的胸膛。

“你刮了胸毛?”

Jason耸了耸肩，他不想看到细腻的肌肉在肌肤下顺利移动，这提醒了他和Jason没有这样亲密已经持续了很久。

“打了蜡。我想改变一下然后你会持续的更久。”

“一定很疼。“

...我受到过更严重的，"Jason 咧嘴笑笑，“而且迪基鸟有帮忙，而且刮腿时打蜡要比用剃须刀快得多。”

在更近的光线下，Damian 能更清楚地看到Jason 的脸，嘴唇上的味道跟唾液混合，脸颊染成微弱的粉红色，眼睛轮廓清晰而整齐。即使在这种光线下，五官看起来也很柔和。

在一百万年内，他从未想过Jason能够成功地表现出女性的气质，也许在他年轻的时候，是的，毫无疑问，他的父亲实际上在迫使他成为一但不是他现在的年龄。

Damian 往前步用嘴唇蹭着Jason 的胸膛，享受他的皮肤的舒适。他布满老茧的手指在杰森的腹部巡游，直到他接触到杰森的超短裤的面料。

Jason吸了下鼻子，享受着Damian怪异却可爱的习惯。“挺好看的，是吧?”

矮点的男人的脸颊继续贴在他的脸上，抬起头来对他傻笑。他的手指继续向下走，然后突然转向。

“是啊，你说我好看只是让你听起来像个混蛋。”

“才没有，你我都知道这不是真的。“

Jason哼了一声“我才是真的。 Wayne崽要压倒小伙子和姑娘们，不然的话他会玷污这个名字。

Damian笑笑:“你是在嫉妒我吗?”

Jason在他之前推了他-把，把他带到沙发上。他让达Damian坐下来,然后转过身坐在他的膝盖上，从Damian身上脱下起皱的外套,然后直接拉开她的裤子。纽扣飞到处都是，在瓷砖地板上发出响声。

年轻的Wayne布满伤痕的手臂的支撑在沙发靠背上,揪着褶边、黑色臂带，然后轻轻地抓着年长者的两侧。Jason 颤抖着，在Damian的大腿上咧开嘴笑了笑，挤着他的臀部旋转，把他的屁股磨过Damian的身体。

Damian褪去Jason的短裤，露出黑色的蕾丝内衣在光滑的皮肤。眼睛盯着Jason 身上，抚摸着那里的皮肤。

“你还带Grayson来?“

Jason俯到他的耳边，舔他的耳廊，拉下Damian的裤子，取出他的阴茎。

“到处，Dami……”他把嘴唇包裹在达米安的脖子上,恳切的吮吸着，当他转过头来和

Damian的下巴温柔地吻时，留下了一个漂亮的大拇指在他的嘴唇上,“也许等会你只用你的嘴来感受我有多舒服。

当小鬼在他肚子上比划"当然”时，他笑了。

他的手开始动了,让Damian紧紧抓着他，翻开他的股缝，直到Damian捏他的脸，气息吐在Jason耳边。

Damian看着他那朦胧的眼睛，看着他在他的滕盖上脱他的衣物同时保持平衡。Jason 的另一只手托着在达米安的头，使他们的脸靠近，并用手指梳理他颈部颈部的细发。

Damian知道多任务对Jason来说并不难。他在他俩开始滚床之前练习过很多次，他还知道Jason能做得更好。只有这样的想法让他笑起来，回想起所有涉及Robin的美好记忆。

但因为他们所受到的训练，他还知道Jason几乎对一切敏感，特别是当他在他的皮肤上写字时，就像现在Damian用指尖轻轻地写在Jason的背上。

Jason咧嘴笑笑，喘着粗气，“......啊”他咬着他的嘴唇，试图集中精力呼吸，Damian 的拼写似乎把他推到边缘上。

Damian不是很想听他拼写这个，但是听着很愉快。他歪着头，听他发出来的呻吟声。他写完字，杰森一笑，拍开了他的手。

“要不是你一直说我好看和漂亮，我甚至自己都不知道。”

Damian笑了，注意到羞涩的红色染上Jason的脸颊。

Jason靠的更近，调整他的手直到能抱住他们两个。他的头靠前，额头触碰到对方的。呼吸和喘息声和呻吟声混合，Jason转身， 上下移动着，到Damian的阴基下。他们的配合使他们更顺利，很容易让杰森继续滑动，向前推他的臀部、皮肤，然后取出。

他黑暗的眼睛扫过，嘴唇扫的更快，牙齿磨着，使Damian知道Jason正在靠近。他的手指扣着他的头并梳理他的头发，以便Jason偷一个吻。

Damian吞下了呻吟声，并在Jason的背部同一个地方划了三个词，手穿过男人短裤。

与我结合。

Jason这么做了，呻吟着，他把Damian的舌头吮吸在嘴里，牙齿收拢着。Damian 顺应了几秒钟，释放他的呻吟，起来环着Jason的脖子，吻的更重。他颤抖着对着Jason,闭上眼睛端息，紧紧握着Jason的手。

他们不顾喘息，亲吻着对方直到快要窒息晕闲过去。

Damian胸口喷溅着温暖的他们混合的液体。他几乎发出咕噜咕赠的声音时Jason 的手指落回他的头，按摩他的头安慰。

就在几分钟前，他才感觉到Jason头发的刷过和他脸上的一缕气息。

“在你射在我里面之前我俩不算完。清楚了吗?”


End file.
